Richter Abend
Richter Abend ist der Hauptantagonist aus Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Er dient zugleich kurzzeitig als spielbare Figur. Geschichte Kindheit Richter ist tethe'allanischer Herkunft und erlebte daher als Halbelf schon von Kindesbeinen an intensive Diskriminierung gegen sich. Wie die Gesetze es erlaubten, ist er als Kind in den Kerkern des königlichen Forschungsinstituts von Sybak eingesperrt worden, damit er für das Königreich forscht. Es ist nicht bekannt, wie lang Richter gefangen gewesen ist. Da er gerade für die Verhältnisse von Halbelfen, die durchaus 1.000 Jahre alt werden können, jedoch noch sehr jung, kann angenommen werden, dass er in Gefangenschaft als Kind von zwei anderen Halbelfen geboren wurde. Von seinen Eltern ist nichts bekannt. Aufgrund der schlechten Behandlung, die Richter durch die Menschen erfuhr, fürchtete er sich vor ihnen. Als Richter elf Jahre alt gewesen ist, kam ein menschlicher Junge namens Aster Laker nach Sybak, um dort zu forschen. Aster selbst war erst neun Jahre alt und galt in Anbetracht seiner hohen Intelligenz als Wunderkind. Als Mensch studierte er frei an dem Institut, brachte den Gefangenen aber niemals Hass und Spott entgegen. Er freundete sich sogar mit Richter an, was bei Richter einen Umschwung in seinem Verhalten Menschen gegenüber verursachte. Er wurde selbstbewusster und begann, von Aster dazu ermutigt, für seinen Stolz einzutreten. Asters Mantra, das er Richter ans Herz legte, lautete: "Mut ist der Zauber, der Träume wahr werden lässt." Im Alter von achtzehn Jahren, zur Zeit von Tales of Symphonia, wird Richter aus seiner Gefangenschaft entlassen, weil Zelos Wilder die vom Patriarchen durchgesetzten Anti-Halbelfen-Gesetze außer Kraft setzen lässt. Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Trotz seiner Freiheit beschäftigt sich Richter weiterhin mit seinen Forschungen. Mit Aster an seiner Seite kommt er einer Kreatur auf die Spur, die das Mana der Welt regulieren soll. Diese Forschungen sind ihnen wichtig, weil das Mana seit der Wiedervereinigung von Sylvarant und Tethe'alla durcheinander gerät und für zahlreiche Naturkatastrophen verantwortlich ist. Auf ihrer Suche erwecken Richter und Aster den Centurio des Wassers, Aqua. Von ihr werden sie zur Gähnenden Schlucht geleitet, in der sie ihrem Herren Ratatosk begegnen. Richter und Aster bitten Ratatosk, seine Aufgabe erneut in Angriff zu nehmen und das Mana der Welt zu regulieren. Ratatosk fühlt sich jedoch verraten und misstraut sowohl Menschen als auch Halbelfen. Er erweckt seine Centurios, um die Welt von den Menschen und Halbelfen zu säubern, und tötet eigenhändig Aster, als dieser ihn umzustimmen gedenkt. Richter reagiert augenblicklich mit Rache und erschlägt Ratatosk. Dieser kann jedoch nicht sterben, sondern geht in seine ruhende Kern-Form über. Dadurch ist auch das Erwachen der meisten Centurios unterbrochen worden. Nur Tenebrae erwachte, der Ratatosks Kern mit sich nimmt und dadurch davor bewahrt, von Richter zerstört zu werden. Richter beschließt daraufhin, einen Pakt mit den Dämonen aus Niflheim einzugehen, sodass er die Macht gewinnen kann, Ratatosk zu töten und Aster wiederzubeleben. All dies geschah ein halbes Jahr vor der Hauptgeschichte von Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World und fand etwa parallel zu den im Prolog beobachteten Ereignissen statt. [[Datei:Richter_Abend_im_Vorspann.png|thumb|left|300px|Richter im Vorspann von Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World]] Richter erscheint erstmals früh in Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World, als er Emil Castagnier vor den Schikanen der Zwillinge aus Luin bewahrt und ihm Asters Mantra ans Herz legt. Emil besitzt das Aussehen von Aster und erinnert Richter deshalb an ihn. Richter ist auf der Suche nach Marta Lualdi, die Ratatosks Kern in ihrer Stirn trägt. Emil begleitet ihn daher in die Höhle vom Sinoa-See, wo er Marta sichtete, schließt aber einen Pakt mit Tenebrae und bewahrt Marta davor, von Richter getötet zu werden. Richter und er begegnen sich im Verlauf der Handlung des Öfteren sowohl als Gegner als auch als Verbündete. Richter bemüht sich all die Zeit über um verschiedene Artefakte, die er benötigt, und sprach daher etwa auch Colette Brunel auf ihren Cruxis-Kristall an, den sie ihm natürlich nicht überließ. Richter stellt sich den Helden als finaler Gegner in der Gähnenden Schlucht am Siegel von Ratatosk und dem Tor nach Niflheim. Richters Teil des Paktes besagte, dass er den Dämonen Zugang in die Welt bieten sollte. Tatsächlich hatte Richter nie geplant, diesen Teil einzuhalten. Er wünschte, Aster zurückzuholen. Wollte schließlich sein eigenes eben mithilfe von Colettes Cruxis-Kristall zu verewigen und sein dadurch ewiges Mana mit dem Gesegneten Stein zu verbrennen, um das Tor nach Niflheim zu versiegeln. Effektiv gedachte Richter also, sich selbst als lebendiges Siegel einzusetzen, um Ratatosk zu ersetzen. Da er jedoch nicht an Cruxis-Kristalle gelangt, gedachte er danach, Ratatosk selbst gewaltsam im Tor zu versiegeln. Mit Ratatosks Einverständnis kommt es nach dem Sieg über Richter schließlich genau dazu. Ratatosk will die Gesetze des Lebens umschreiben, sodass es nicht mehr direkt von Mana abhängig ist, sodass in 1.000 Jahren der neue Weltenbaum stark genug ist, um genügend Mana für das Siegel nach Niflheim zu produzieren. Bis dahin soll Richter, der als Halbelf 1.000 Jahre lebt, das Tor bewachen. Darauf lässt er sich ein. Persönlichkeit Richter wirkt nach außen hin kalt und abweisend. Gerade Fremden gegenüber ist er überaus kurz angebunden. Laut eigener Aussage bedeutet dies jedoch nicht, dass er sie nicht leiden kann. Zudem ist er sich seiner eigener Persönlichkeit bewusst und hat nicht den Drang danach, sein Verhalten zu ändern. Mit Hysterie weiß Richter kaum umzugehen.Quelle: In der Novelle Tales of Symphonia: Successors of Hope wird erklärt, dass Richter zu weinenden Kindern und menschlichen Frauen nicht Nein sagen kann, weil sie so hysterisch seien und er nicht wüsste, wie man mit ihnen umgehen soll. Emil gegenüber verhält Richter sich zunächst harsch, aber fürsorglich, und ermutigt ihn dadurch zu mehr Selbstbewusstsein. Richter selbst ist daher grundlegend für Emils charakterliche Entwicklung verantwortlich. Wissenswertes *Richter ist ein so schlechter Koch, dass Emil sich nach einer Kostprobe sicher war, bald an der Seite seiner toten Mutter zu sein. *Richters Waffen Mani und Sol sind nach den altnordischen Begriffen für "Mond" und "Sonne" benannt. *Zahlreiche von Richters Schlag-Artes sind nach Walküren der altnordischen Mythologie benannt. Andere tragen ebenfalls unterschiedliche Begriffe der altnordischen Mythologie als Namen. Galerie Richter Abend Statusbild.png|Richters Statusbild Einzelnachweise Externe Quellen *[https://www.bandainamcoent.co.jp/cs/list/talesofsymphonia_wii/character/richter.php Richter Abend auf der offiziellen Seite von Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World] Charakterliste en:Richter Abend Kategorie:Figuren aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Widersacher aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Endgegner Kategorie:Richter Abend